pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
First Stop, Valencia Island!
First Stop, Valencia Island! is the first episode of the fourth season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Professor Oak, Jill, and Scott, exiting Professor Oak's car, parked at the dock in Vermillion City. Oak: Quick, everyone on the ship! They begin running towards the large ship. Jill: Wait, Professor Oak, we don't have tickets! Oak: Don't worry, i'm close friends with the Captain! He gave me this annual pass that lets me and guests get on free! Jill: Oh well that sure is handy! Oak: It sure is! Scott: I remember the last time we went on the S.S. Anne! Aahhhh goood times! Jill: You mean when it was hijacked and they were threatening to crash the ship.... Scott: Yep, that's the one! Jill: ... They approach a short man with black hair standing in front of the doors of the ship, and the man holds out his hand. Man: Tickets please. Professor Oak reaches into his pocket, and takes out a large brown ticket, and hands it to the man who examines it closely. Man: These two your guests? Oak: They most certainly are! Man: Okay, right this way. The man steps aside and lets them pass. Man: You got here just in time, too. They run up the stairs, to the top floor of the ship, which quickly starts moving. Oak: Ahh here we go! Oak points in the distance. Oak: Valencia Island is just North that way. It's full of Pokemon you'll see in Kanto, but they are colored different. Scott: Yeah Professor, you already told us that last part... Oak: Did I? Oh yeah, now I remember! I said the Pokemon in Valencia Island are colored differently than the normal Pokemon you'd fine here! Furthermore, the- Scott slaps his forehead and walks away, Oak still jaberring on. Jill walks over to Scott. Scott: I just can't wait to start traveling in the Orange Islands!! Jill: Yeah! I even charged my camera! Jill takes out a large camera out of her backpack, and puts it around her neck. Jill: There's gonna be some really rare Pokemon there! Scott: Yeah I know Professor Oak only said that like 4 times! Jill: Oh Scott if you wouldn't mind me asking, why were you being so rude to your sister? Scott: I don't really wanna talk about it... Jill: Aw come on, please! Scott: Ugg, fine. I'm jealous. Jill: You're jealous of her? Why?? Scott: Everyone loves her. She started her journey years before me and she got third place in the Kanto Championship! She has way more Pokemon than me, and she's way better at me in everything, not just being a Pokemon Trainer! When I was a kid she would always brag about having her own Pokemon and that's one of the reasons I wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer, so I could show her who's boss! Jill: You're rude to her just because of that? Scott: You don't understand, Jill. Jill: Ok, fine. Jill walks back over to Professor Oak, who is now looking down at the water, where several Poliwag swim underneath. Oak: -and THAT'S what results into them being alternate colored! Oak looks back up at Jill and smiles. Oak: Pretty cool, right? Jill: Uh, yep! Pretty interesting stuff! Oak: Well I sure can't wait to get there, it's gonna be great seeing Ivy again! I haven't seen her in... Oh, how long has it been? Maybe a few years or so! Jill: Oh cool! How did you meet her? Oak: Well I was going to teach a lesson at the college that Ivy was attending to get her Ph.D... Other then that, that day was a bit blurry I don't remember much. Jill: Yeah, you don't remember much about alot of stuff. Jill giggles a little. Jill: Nah, i'm kidding. Oak: Oh, and one thing you can be doing is writing reports and blogs about the Pokemon you see there, if you want to get a full time job back at the Lab. Jill: Really?? Oak: Yeah, I hear Professor Ivy has a couple of assistant, you can be mine! Jill: Professor Oak, that would be awesome! Oak: Now I can't promise anything, but i'd would certainly raise the percentage! Jill: Ok, thank you! The scene changes over to Scott, sitting on a chair with Bulbasaur and Eevee. Scott: Okay guys, the Orange League is the perfect training for the Indigio Plateu! Bulbasaur: Bulbahh! Scott: I'll try to use Growlithe and Squirtle the most since they're the weakest, but don't worry i'll use you guys too! Eevee and Bulbasaur squeal with excitement. Boy: Pfft, no way you can defeat them! Scott turns around and sees a very short boy with spiky black hair wearing a yellow shirt appearing to be a size too large. Scott: Uh, what? The boy has his hands on his hips and a big smerk on his face. Boy: The Orange Crew is waaaay better than YOU! Scott: Excuse me who do you think you're talking to? I beat all of the Kanto Gym Leaders! Boy: Oh yeah like THAT matters! The Orange League has been around for over 300 years! You have no idea how strong they are! Scott smerks back at the boy. Scott: Well if they've been around for 300 years how come i've never heard of them? The boy frowns. Boy: Uh... Um.. WELL MAYBE YOU'R JUST YOUNG AND STUPID! Scott: Dude you're like 4. Boy: I'M SEVEN IN A HALF YOU MEANIE! The boy runs away with his face red. Scott: Um, that was weird... Bulbasaur nods in agreement. Moments later, the captain's voice echoes through the loud speaker. Captain: We will be arriving Valencia Island very shortly, everyone prepare for a stop. Scott: Yes, almost here!! Jill: Scott, Scott, quickly, come! Scott: What is it? Jill: Just come!! Scott runs over to Jill, who is standing next to Professor Oak, both of them gazing off into the distance, where the shore is seen close by. Jill: Look!! Jill points at a large swarm of Butterfree flying towards them in the distance. Scott: So? It's just Butterfree. Jill: Look at them closely!! Scott looks at the Butterfree, and suddenly notices that each of them have yellow wings with several red markings on them. Scott: WOAH! They are alternate-ely colored!! COOOOL!! Jill: Alternate. Scott: Whatever. Oak: Yes, that's the Valencia Island Butterfree! Always welcoming the new guests. The Butterfree fly over the ship, and the sun rays shine through their yellow wings, creating a beautiful yellow light to shine over the ship. A bunch of "Oohs" and "Aaahs" are heard coming from passangers of the ship. Jill: It's beautiful! Butterfree: Freeeeeee! The Butterfree flap their wings, and turn in the opposite direction, back towards the island. Oak: And that's just the first taste of the Orange Islands! It gets MUCH better once you actually get on the island! Jill: I just can't wait!!! Oak: I don't think you'll have to! Land is riight in front of us! Scott: LAND HO! Jill: Scott no, pirates say that when they first see the land, not when they arrive on land. Scott: Oh whatever. The ship comes to a stop, and the the doors all begin opening. Scott: This is where our Orange Journey begins, first stop, Valencia Island!!! Category:Episodes